The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-065722 filed on Mar. 8, 2001 the entire contents thereof are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air bag structure in a vehicle having a passenger seat at the center of vehicle body frame.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 5 is a side view of conventional motorcycle. A motorcycle 100 includes a roof to provide an all-weather scooter. The motorcycle includes a vehicle body frame 101 with a head pipe 102 attached to a front part of the vehicle body frame 101. A front fork 103 is attached to the head pipe 102 with a front wheel 104 attached to the front fork 103. A handlebar 105 is connected to the front fork 103. A power unit (not shown) is provided in a central lower part of the vehicle body frame 101. A swing unit 107 is attached to a rear part of the vehicle body frame 101 with a rear wheel 108 attached to a rear part of the swing unit 107. A passenger seat 109 is provided at the center of the vehicle body frame 101. A body cover 111 covers the vehicle body frame 101 with a front support member 112 extending upwardly from the front section side of the vehicle body frame 101, a rear support member 113 extending from the rear section side of the vehicle body frame 101, and a roof 114 supported by the members 112 and 113.
In recent years, it is standard for four-wheel vehicles to include equipment to protect the passengers such as a seat belt, an air bag and a child seat. In motorcycles, the time the time has arrived for the employment of techniques to contribute to the protection of a passenger upon the application of an impactive load to a vehicle body.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique to contribute to the protection of a passenger upon the application of an impactive load to a vehicle body, especially upon the application of a shock applied to a side of motorcycle, or when the motorcycle is greatly lopsided.
To attain the above-described object, a vehicle air bag structure is provided for a vehicle having a passenger seat at the center of vehicle body frame. The structure includes side members guarding the left and right sides of a passenger sitting on the passenger seat and air bags disposed in the side members, so as to expand the air bags in case of necessity.
The structure including the side members guards the left and right sides of the passenger to reinforce the vehicle body frame and since the structure has the air bags in the side members it contributes to the protection of the passenger.
As a result, upon application of an impact load to the vehicle, the impact load applied to the passenger can be mitigated.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.